The Captured
by tomcat941
Summary: The doctor and Amy arrive on the planet of Calay, Which is deserted. When Amy is kidnapped, can the Doctor save her from the jaws of the Whispers of night? And can he save himself from being captured? Set after cold blood.
1. It's only just the start

Surely i shouldn't have to dimine your intelligence by saying i don't own doctor who, if i did don't you think this would be an episode or audio series, and not on Fanfiction? see get it FANfiction, clues in the title people! Anyway here is a quick summary, better than the first one because i'm not limitied with the number of words i can use.

**Summary **

**The doctor and Amy arrive on the Planet of Calay, where strange things are happening. When Amy gets kiddnapped the doctor must save her from the jaws of the Whispers of the night, **

**but can he save himself from the dangers that have engulfed the once beautiful planet? **

Prologue

Maria crept behind a high brick wall, a gun held in her hands. Her breathing was shallow as she moved, she couldn't she what was behind the wall, but she could guess. She was alone, her friends and family had already been captured, or killed. To be honest she wished they had been killed, to spare them the pain that would come with being captured. She examined her watch, that had a radar on it and detected movements. Their were at least six of them coming this way.

She reloaded her gun, preparing for the fight that would come. She would go out fighting. Her brown hair hung in knots over her shoulder, it was a time of war, not of looking good. Her green gaze was fixed in front of her, she was primed and in peak physical condition. She heard a series of howls and barking. She shot as several dog like creatures surrounded her, she could hear their growls in her head. Her shots seemed useless, she shook in terror as they jumped at her, their jaws gripped her. She felt the poison of their bite seeping into her body. She fell unconscious.

* * *

The Tardis shock as it crashed onto a planet of some sorts, causing the doctor and Amy to be thrown backwards. The doctor wasn't as cheery as he usual was, he felt hollow inside after what happened to Rory, and what would happen if what he found in the crack came to tell the future. Of course he didn't show this to Amy she wouldn't know why. She had forgotten about Rory, and that had caused the Doctor more pain. He couldn't shake the thought that it was his fault that Rory died. After all if he had just gone in the tardis and not explored the crack then Rory would have survived. Time can be rewritten.

He looked towards the door as Amy strode out, he glanced at the ground.

"So where are we?" Amy's voice rung in his head bringing him back to the present. He played about with some random controls, before replying.

"The planet Calay, the year 40, 0000, the start of Kee's rain. Very peaceful and wonderful last time I checked." He answered grinning at Amy.

"Cool, so you coming then?" She asked an once of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just got to deal with some stuff here, only take a sec, I'll catch you up" He said ignoring her concern. He turned back towards the control panel hearing Amy leave the Tardis. He grabbed her engagement ring the Rory had left in the tardis, and squeezed it into his impossible big pocket. Sighing, he decided to follow Amy, ignoring the pain within.

He felt strange as he stepped down from the door of the Tardis, the ground seemed to shake slightly, the air was cool and crisp. It felt like he had just swam underwater and resurfaced but his senses had been left in the water. Something was wrong here, maybe not wrong but defiantly not right. His body itched with curiosity wanting to explore the unusual world where he had landed. He observed the rocky hills, where tall buildings were peppered around the place. A lake ran down from the hills, it shone in the intense white light that engulfed the planet. It looked as if it was made out of crystals. He could see the splash as what looked like fish jumped out of the water. It was beautiful, but one thing was missing. He looked around, no sign of Amy.

He spun around, was she playing a trick on him? Now he thought about, Amy wasn't the only thing here that was missing. This was a widely populated planet, so where was everyone? The whole area was seemingly deserted, that leaves another question. If there was no one here what could have taken Amy? He broke into a sudden unexplained spring in the direction of the nearest building. He jumped over many obstacles, a couple of fences, some abandoned equipment. It seemed like many people had been here, but had quickly left without care for their possessions. Something bad happened here.

He approached the building slowing down into a jog until he reached the door. He was panting now, as he attempted to budge the metallic door. It was like something from a film, a metal building with spaceship like doors. It wouldn't move. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He glanced around before scanning the door, the blue light beeped on and off the buzzing spread throughout the area. He smiled as the door slid opened, he quickly slipped in before it closed again.

It was dark and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. He could make out an outline of a desk, with a large supercomputer piled with post stick notes. He raised an eyebrow interested. He approached unafraid of what else could be waited in the shadows. He bathed it in the blue light from the sonic, and jumped back as it suddenly came on with a loud chime. He grinned. He tapped on the keyboard, countless numbers of windows came up, the doctor read all of them in a matter of minutes. He grin turned into a frown as he realised what they meant.

He rushed out of the building calling Amy's name as if she would suddenly appear from behind a bush and laugh and tell him he was so gullible for believing her little joke. If only. He raced towards the Tardis still calling her name. He raised his sonic screwdriver in the air looking for a trace of where she had disappeared to. He was unaware of the danger that he was in. There was a loud bang as a shot was fired, narrowly missing the doctor. He turned, two amber eyes were watching him from the shadows. They were fixed on him, a gun held expertly in the persons hand.

Another shot came from behind, it scraped across his leg. He fell backwards and inspected the wound, it wasn't a bullet that had been shot at him. That was good, at least they weren't trying to kill him, yet. He got back up and held his hands up.

"I don't want to hurt you! Let me find my friend and I'll go!" He exclaimed staring the person in the eye. They didn't even hesitate but shoot again, this time hitting him in the arm. He yowled in pain, pulling out a pointed dart like thing. His vision blurred as he tried to remain standing, normally he could stay fine with a tranquiliser dart, but this was more powerful. It was like poison pulsing through him, burning him from the outside numbing his muscles. He felt like the world was spinning as he clung to the Tardis trying to stay upright. He felt like he did when he had the trouble with the dream lord. He couldn't fight it anymore, but he had too. He searched his pocket for the Tardis key, gripping it he pulled it out in one quick motion and into the locked door. He quickly opened it, and got in. Another wave of shoots came, another one hitting him. He quickly closed the door, and fell. He let sleep overtake him, unable to move his body.

* * *

Amy struggled in an attempt to free herself from her captives. She couldn't see their face, they wore masks over their face. She would bet that they wouldn't be humans though, their strength was far past that of any see had seen on earth. Still she struggled furiously, maybe they would slip up. However it would be useless, she could see that they were loaded with many weapons that would stop her before she got anywhere. They had jumped on her, and covered her mouth so she couldn't alert the doctor to what was happening. She was currently being dragged down a corridor witch had little light. She could see many doors with little windows, she has accidentally looked into one and seen a prison cell. It had held at least ten people, all asleep. Alive, but dormant as if they were in a coma.

She had heard what sounded like gun shots and was worried about the doctor as well as her self. She knew that he would have noticed her disappearance, he was properly looking for her. She was terrified if she was honest, but she wouldn't show it. They had stopped and one of them was pushing the buttons on a cell door, she knew that it meant she was going in there, whether she liked it or not. As the door slide open, she was thrown in. She turned to see one of them standing over her with what looked like a gun, she shut her eyes. Pain shot through her as a dart entered the skin of her leg. She had barely pulled it out before she fell unconscious.

**Okay, like the chapter? I'll upload once i get three reviews. Anyway, do you think the chapters should be shorter or longer or just like they are now? Also did i get the charecters okay? Yeah i know, everyone falls asleep! AHHH!**


	2. Orders

**This is a very short chapter i know, it's just there to raise tension. Anyway, i wanted there to be an imbetween in which the doctor and Amy are sleeping (If what i just said makes sense) Anyway this will most likely be the shortest chapter in this story, unless i have another 'Imbetween' chapter. so enjoy this extremly short chapter.**

Shadowed filled corridors stretched like tunnels through the building. A masked man walked, he had his chin raised with pride. He was followed by what looked like two bodyguards, the were of muscular build and were very tall. They too had their face covered, except they were obviously not human. Their skin was yellowish, their ambers eyes shone through the fabric that covered their face. They both had guns in their belts. It was slightly longer and much wider than a shotgun, and it gave off smoke. The weapon had many red buttons on it, it looked extremely futuristic and deadly.

The first man, who was probable in charge was bellowing commands that echoed down the empty corridor.

"What news on the two newcomers?" he asked, the two bodyguards looked at each other before replying together.

"We got one of them, a female, the male escaped. But he'll be weakened from the sleeping poison" They reported.

"What do you mean he escaped! No one can fight of the poison! Why didn't you catch him!" The man growled in anger.

"We would have caught him, but he got inside a blue box, and we couldn't break through the door" The man in charge stopped and turned towards his bodyguards, interest gleamed in his eyes, he smiled evilly.

"A blue box?" he whispered to himself, the bodyguards nodded. "There is a legend from where I come from, I want you to stay near the box, wait until the male wakes up. He won't leave, not while we got his friend. Keep her alive, we may need her. When the man wakes up, scan him, then report back to me for more orders, got it!" The man ordered, authority filled his voice. Fear and admiration glistened in the bodyguards eyes, they nodded and left walking the opposite way.


	3. To the newcomer

The doctor blinked his eyes opened. He cringed as he pulled himself to a sitting position. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and examined himself. The wounds were already healing, he guessed that the poison caused self healing after it sent the victim to sleep. He could feel the poison in his body still, it hadn't left his system completely. His vision hadn't returned to normal either, his surroundings were blurred and slightly out of proportion. It was taking time for his memories to return. Ahh, think, what happened.

Poison,

Calay,

Deserted,

Guns,

Shooting,

Kidnapped,

Danger,

Amy…

He remembered now, everything came flooding back. He staggered to his feet and rushed towards the door. His cautiously opened it, checking that no one was waiting outside. Luckily no one was, but it still felt strange and dangerous. He couldn't trust the creatures that were hiding in the shadows of the beautiful planet, they were cunning, sly. He didn't have time to wait, he needed to find Amy, save her from danger. Where was she? Why did he let her go out of the Tardis alone?

He raced towards the direction of the building where he had found the computer earlier, he didn't know how much earlier, he could have been asleep for minutes, hours possibly days. It was hard to run, his sight was fuzzy, and the ground looked like it was melting beneath him. He was growing dizzy and tired, that must have been some strong poison, but why so strong? What was the point? Anything that strong must have cost a fortune, so why not just use a mild poison, or even weak? Why were they so determined to succeed? It was all very strange.

He approached the building, slowing into a walk as he muscles begun to feel stiff. He hated this feeling, but he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he was human, with only one heart pumping the poison out of the system. That would be agony, not that he wasn't experiencing that anyway. He was panting heavily when he eventually reached the doors, which he noticed was already opened. Something had been here since he had come here, maybe that something was still here. He held his sonic screwdriver tightly, grinning. He was enjoying the excitement and the adrenaline rush that came from the possibility of danger.

It was still dark in the corridor, but he could make out some more details. The walls were smooth, yet certain places were dented and different shades of colour were dotted around the place. He looked at the desk, snatching some of the post stick notes in his hands. He lit them up in the blue light from his sonic, he threw the first lot to the side but then stopped and read the rest, interest sparkled in his eyes.

They walk in the shadows, you won't see them

Their fangs will send you into your nightmare

Their friend's eyes burn with hate filled fire

If your instincts warn you, run just run!

He had heard that before, it confirmed what he believed. Their had been a mutiny here, like none other. And it was likely that they hadn't finished with the mutiny, it was still going on. That defiantly wasn't good, but at least he knew what he was facing now. He stuffed the post stick note into he pocket, and turned to the computer. It was already on, he glanced around. He couldn't see anyone but then he wouldn't be able to, according to the note. He didn't have time, not while Amy was in danger, he would have to take the risk. He grabbed the keyboard and opened most recent documents, searching for anything of interest. To his annoyance everything but 1 had been deleted. He clicked on it.

To the newcomer.

A friend was stolen, will you risk yourself to find her?

Or will you run and save yourself? I would recommend

You ran if you ever want to see another day. Nevertheless,

If you have hopes to leave this life click on the attachment

To this file.

The doctor hit the desk with his leg, witch actually really hurt. He opened the attachment, feeling hollow. However he smiled when he saw what it was, a map. It was the map to a prison, and then the map of all the cells. This was both good and bad, good because now he could get Amy, bad because they would be expecting him. They wanted him to come, but why?

* * *

If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings like he usually did he might have noticed a glimpse of amber in the shadows as they watched him. Had he been paying attention he might have noticed the slight tickle as they scanned him. Had the ones scanning him paid more attention to their own surroundings, they might have noticed that the Doctor wasn't the only one being spied on. Maybe they would have noticed the dark pelt and glowing blue eyes of a forgotten warrior.

* * *

Amy's eyes opened slightly, she was barely able to make out her surrounding, not that there was much to make out. Only four white walls and two pitiful beds along with five other sleeping people. She didn't have the strength to sit up, her whole body was stiff and felt paralyzed. She heard a door slide open, she guessed it was her cell door. She heard footsteps approach her, she felt her heart in her throat as they got nearer. A masked man kneeled over her, she tried to move her body but couldn't.

The man shushed her like a mother might to a crying baby, what was he up to. She watched in horror as he pulled off his mask painfully slowly. His eyes were an icy blue, they seemed to burn into her mind. That wasn't the worse part though, his face. Oh his face, it had several deep claw marks down it, there were animal fangs hanging from his mouth, he was terrifying. He opened his mouth, she could see yellow rotting teeth.

"Relax, I see that the effects still haven't worn off, but don't worry that will fix itself in a moment. Until then you will be unable to walk, but I'll help you. When you able to talk, you could tell me about your friend," He explained his voice was soft but sinister. She closed her eyes again when two people who remained masked picked her up.


	4. The Oncoming Storm

**Hey, i know i said on the first chapter that i would upload once i got 3 reviews but i couldn't wait, so i uploaded 3 chapters. i now know where this story is going! Also the wolfy thing is my own charecter and so is the leader person and everyone except the people in doctor who. **

A wolf like figure moved agilely in the darkness, its keen eyes picking up the tiniest bit of light to reveal its entire surroundings. Its senses spread throughout the area, she could feel the slightest change in temperature, the smallest of movements. She created a mental mind map in her head, she knew exactly what was in front, behind, at the side, above and even below. It was then that she sensed it, the noise, something was approaching. Something had arrived, in the midst of all the death, the darkness. Was it possible? Was he back?

She opened her mouth, breathing in all the scents the surrounded her. Humans, she smelled a female and a male. The male, the scent was strange, different. A kind of sugary taste clung to him, it made her mouth itchy. Her blue eyes burned with curiosity and hope. She crept carefully to where the smell came from, she shielded her eyes as she enter the intense white light that made the planet so famous, the lake that ran down from the rocky hills shone like diamonds. She backed away, back into her beloved shadows, her black pelt merging with the darkness. From there she watched.

A blue box stood in the middle of the clearing, it was approached by several friends of the whispers of the night. She shuddered but continued to watch, backing away only slightly. They were heavily armed, they were equipped with the sleeping ray, along with some daggers, and of course a stray. She gulped at the sight of the menacing weapon, so cruel it was. To leave the victim on the brink of death, yet keep it alive. The pain she had seen suffered at the expense of the mighty weapon, so much misery. Yet, thankfully they were not using it. They instead held the sleeping ray, they were hunting.

She looked at there face, but of course they were masked. She wondered why they bothered, mask or no mask, everyone knew who they were. There were never any eye holes, their amber eyes could see through the material. They glowed like fire, penetrating the minds of the innocent. She pulled her gaze back towards the blue box, the door creaked open. She watched helplessly as they pounced on her, they didn't even bother with the sleeping ray. Massive hands slammed over her mouth, making it useless. She watched the red head, she was beautiful, that meant she would survive for longer. It's always the pretty ones that have the chance of survival.

She watched as they teleported, along with the woman. A couple remained, they were scouting the area. They had turned away from the blue box, they obviously didn't have a good sense of smell, otherwise they would know the man was still inside the blue box. She watched and waited, until a man exited the strange box. He was strange looking, young yet he dressed in an older fashion. A ridiculous amount of his hair was fluffed up above his head. He wore a bow tie, and two red straps came down over his top. He wore a brown jacket. He was very strange. The others hadn't spotted him yet.

He was looking around alarmed, he must have noticed his friend's disappearance. She watched as he broke into a sprint, up the rocky hills and into a building. She raised an eyebrow, he was clever. It had taken her a while to think about exploring the buildings, she had found the computer eventually, she wondered if he had. She felt strange, she hadn't felt hope like this for a long time. He was the one, she knew it. He must be the one that the legend was about, but she had to be sure. So many had made a mistake when it came to the legend. Some were beginning to doubt it even existed.

Her ears swivelled as she heard the man calling out, it had been a while since she had spoken her birth language but she recognised the name 'Amy'. That must be his friend. She looked back to the friends of the whispers of night, they had heard him. She watched as they slipped into the shadows, the man unaware rushed back to his blue box, his face showed fear for his friend. She winced as they fired, narrowly missing the doctor. He raised his hands, saying something she couldn't catch. It didn't stop them as they fired again, hitting him in the arm. She watched as he staggered, before managing to get inside his blue box. Another lot of shots were fired but she had no way of telling where they landed.

They were hitting the door now with great force, but it wouldn't budge. That's strange. It's made out of wood and she had seen them knock over metal doors boarded with all sorts of strong materials. Maybe there was a curse on the box, like a spell protecting the man. She doubted it, but it was the only reasonable explanation she could come up with. She could see that they weren't giving up, yet she knew that they weren't there to kidnap, only to check the perimeter. That meant that they were timed, so eventually whether they liked it or not they would have to go.

She smiled, they had been defeated. Maybe not completely, maybe the man had only just escaped, but it was still a victory for him and therefore a defeat for them. That meant something to her. They had never been defeated before this man came, he has to be the one! She felt sure of it. She gave one quick glance before padding back to her makeshift camp, where she would tell the fellow outlaws.

* * *

He walked down the corridor blending in with the shadows, his eyes shone frostily blue. He was expecting news and he hated having to wait, his own mind was even trying to calm him. You have his friend, he will come that's what the legend says. It might not be him, but the stories of a blue box traveller it matched. Yet, he had been told the man looked human, and he looked young. The stories stated that he was old, and he defiantly wasn't human. That's why he had to have the results of the scan now! He needed to know how to react, he hated being vulnerable, unable to take full control.

He turned back to his two bodyguards that were carrying the red head, he needed her. It would lure the man here, and he might even be able to find out some interesting information about the stranger. If the man was who he thought, knowing as much about him was necessary. If he could capture him, set a clear example to the outlaws, the ones who undermined hi, threatened his rein. They would have no choice but join him, otherwise they would die. They would have no hope left, if he could get the man on his side. Trick him into believing they were evil, oh the possibilities. Then again it would be much funnier if he could make the man suffer. Make them all suffer.

He grinned at that thought, it was their fault! They had given him scars both physical and mentally that would never heal! If they had treated him better, maybe he wouldn't be so cold inside. Maybe he wouldn't have the bloodlust he had now. He remembered the day where he thought he could never harm anyone, he had tried, he real had but it had been no use. His true self had come out, all the anger, the bitterness the pure hate. It was everyone's fault! He shock himself slightly, coming back to reality. Oh but being dark was so much better.

He reached the end of the corridor, it lead on to a door. Inside was a wide room with various control panels and screens and an endless room of power. He raised his clawed hand to the door, it instantly recognised his DNA and lid open allowing him access. He nodded to his guards to place the girl on the little sofa at the corner. He eyes turned to slits as he examined her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she would awake again, and then she would be able to move properly. Then it will be fun.

He turned as he heard footsteps approach, his guards instantly brought up the Stray gun. He recognised the voices as the warriors that he had sent to scan the man. At last. He signalled to his guards telling them to lower their weapons. Three muscular men enter their face covered with a mask yet their eyes shone like fire through the material. They bowed to him while he sat in his desk chair.

"Well? What are the results?" his question echoed in the room. One of the men stepped forward to answer.

"Alien, Not human. Interesting though, two hearts." The man paused looking at him carefully before continuing. "If I didn't know better I would say his time lord".

"I have heard that a Time Lord survived the war" He said deep in his own thoughts. "Let him come here, take him the moment his inside. Oh, and I want him alive!" He commanded. He turned away from the warriors as the woman groaned, she was waking up.

* * *

She sat in the middle of camp, explaining about the man in the blue box, about the legend. It was silent for a moment before one creature spoke up.

"It sounds like he is the one, But be careful. The legend doesn't foretell the future only the past, this may be a battle he will lose. We have to make sure that doesn't happen, keep him safe." authority filled his voice, he looked at her carefully before continuing. "If it is true, their leader would have guessed to. Don't forget, he was brought up on the stories of the oncoming storm too."

"Yes I know, must likely he had already set a trap for the Storm. I will stay with him, I will guard him." She promised, getting up and heading in the direction of the man, who she was certain was the Storm.

**Did you enjoy that? I know the oncoming storm, a bit old for the 5 series, but i loved that title! i would hate for it to disappear! Anyway no doctor or Amy in this, but i added the stuff that the doctor didn't know about, just to make it more clearer. Also i will explain who the wolfy thing is later, but first review! come on, i only have 1! This has taken a while, so i would like to know how it is. Any thanks for reading, and i'll mention all those who reviewed in the next chapter.**


	5. The planS

**Hi to everyone, this chapter isn't the best (still good!) but that's because i'm leading it up to the next one, which will be called Captured or Trapped, one of the two, Anyway for now enjoy this**

**chapter. Oh and special thanks to **

Doyle0915 and imagine2202 for their wonderful reviews to my story!

The doctor hit some random levers on the Tardis control panel, he examined the map of the area. He had copied it using his sonic, and it was now displaying on the Tardis screen. He was trying to picture the scenery in his head, any vital landmarks so he would be able to find his way. Not only that, but he was trying to imagine a way to get into the prison without being caught. They would know he was coming, they would be prepared. If it wasn't Amy's life at stack he might have skipped a couple of day maybe weeks into the future, that way the wouldn't be as prepared. Yet he couldn't leave Amy with these things.

He was looking at all his possible entrances, there were a couple at the sides and one round the back and of course one at the front. He guessed that the front door approach would be safest, less guarded, less expected. He would have taken the Tardis into the centre of the prison, but he couldn't risk the machine falling into his enemies hand. Plus, he didn't want to risk jumping into the future by accident. He didn't want to be wasting time, he would have to go now.

He rushed to the Tardis door, trying not to give himself time to think about going back. It was night now, the stars littered the sky. It was surprisingly light, must be from the full moon that hung like an eye watching him. He walked slowly, keeping the map in his head, not letting his thoughts separate. The ground crunched beneath him, the silver river looked murky and dull now. A thick fog had engulfed the area, making it hard for him to see any landmarks at all. He would have to go by instinct.

SNAP! A twig broke behind him, causing him to jump. He twisted, unable to see what had made the noise. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out an outline. A growl echoed towards him, the shape of a large dark pelted wolf came into view as it advanced on him. He took at his sonic and scanned the creature, it was what he thought. A female Howler. He could see her teeth glistening in the creatures mouth, her eyes shone with a deep icy blue. He diverted his gaze away from the eyes and to the rest of the body.

The Howler ceased its blood chilling growl and instead sat down, and inspected him. The doctor didn't move but stood where he was, curios about the creature. Its fur was smooth and sleek, and clung to the muscular frame of the creatures body. Though, beneath the muscle the doctor could see the outline of ribs. He expected that she wasn't there to harm him, but she wasn't letting him get past. A guard maybe? No, although a guard would be strong yet underfed, she was defiantly not a guard. However, she was guarding something he could tell.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, and you are?" He asked tired of the silence and wanted to find Amy as soon as possible. The Howler's eyes turned to slits, and she tilted her head before replying.

"Viola, you have a good understanding of my species. Not many believe we to have the power of speech," A wisdom filled her voice as she spoke but she still had youth in her voice.

"Yeah, well been around a bit. Anyway I need to go find my friend…" he was cut of by a loud bark from Viola.

"We know, Amy. It was the friends of the whispers of night that took her," she interrupted.

"The friends of the whispers of night? That's a long title. But how do you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"They have a shorter title, The warriors." She glanced around as if what she was saying broke some kind of law. She then looked straight back at him. "I saw" The doctor felt anger rise at the words.

"Then why didn't you help her!" He questioned loudly.

"Keep your voice down, unless you want the same to happen to us. Anyway, I had no way of helping her, there were more of them then me and it happened to quick. And it wasn't worth the risk, their looking for me anyway." She explained worried.

"Why?"

"Because I'm an outlaw, I protested" she grinned as she said those words proudly.

"well that's good, now I really need to find my friend warriors or no warriors" he explained trying to end the conversation , and walking of in the direction of the prison only to be blocked by Viola.

"You won't be able to get in that prison and not be…be captured. If that happens you'll be alone, you need to come back to my camp, we can help you," she explained, her voice determined yet soft.

"Why do you want to?" he asked suspicious.

"because you are a storm, now come" She said beginning to walk off. The doctor knew it was pointless not to follow, and the offer of help was much needed but he didn't understand the reasoning. Oh well, I'm either walking there or being dragged. He could tell that the Howler wasn't going to let him go near the prison without going to camp, and he knew about the poison of their bite.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes, expecting to see the white prison cells of earlier, but instead she found herself lying on a somewhat comfy but small sofa. There was an annoying ringing in her head, as she sat up. Her eyes stung and she could imagine them being bloodshot. Her mouth was extremely dry and her throat was scratchy. She looked around the strange room she was in. It was very large, with lots of selves filled with many books. There was a desk in the middle of the room, a sort of computer was on top and it seemed to be projecting screens. One was a map by the looks of things, but it was extremely complex.

"How very nice of you to join us," She jumped as a voice sounded behind her, she turned. What looked like a man stood there, a mask over his face yet his blue eyes shone through the fabric. He seemed to be eyeing her as if she was prey, but she could see concern in his eyes. Although she figured out it was faked, completely faked. "You've been asleep for quite some time. Your probably thirsty," He clapped his hands, much to her surprise. She watched as a woman, who was also wearing a mask but it was amber eyes not blue eyes that shone through. She was carrying two glasses, both had a clear liquid in that she guessed was water, but she wasn't going to take the risk.

"No, I'm not thirsty but thanks" she said trying to be nice to the strange man, it would probably be the best way to go. He just shrugged and gulped down both glasses, much to her frustration. She watched him carefully, for any strange or out of character behaviour.

"Anyway, a friend will be picking you up shortly, if he got my message," the man said, darkly but otherwise he was very casual. She felt her heart race, she knew they were talking about the Doctor. "I was wondering if you knew anything interesting about him, it's not often two complete strangers turn up here. I am curios to how, would you know?" he asked. This was getting worse, what was she meant to say. If she said no it wouldn't be believable because the man knew that they travelled together. Yet what else could she say? He travels in a time machine?

"not really, he never explains it to me. His not really chatty, I don't know anything about him" she said, it was close to the truth, he was chatty, but he didn't say anything. She hoped that her excuse would be enough.

"That's a shame, I'll have to ask him myself. He should be here by now, lets hope he hasn't forgotten" she felt fire burn within her at those words, it sounded like something the Dream lord would have said. It sounded as if the man had some personal dislike of the doctor.

* * *

The doctor listened intently to the outlaw's conversation, they were discussion a way in. They were also saying it was too dangerous, while giving edgy sideway glances at him. They were clearly worried about something, he wondered how long they had spent in the dark, away from others. What had happened to this beautiful world to make it so, cold? He closed his eyes getting bored of the continues conversation.

"I know the way in, the front door is the one that is less likely to be guarded. I'll use that way," he spoke up clearly frustrated, he just wanted to get Amy back. They stopped and looked at him carefully, as if he had grown another head. They seemed to be thinking about the possibility.

"All the entrances will be guarded, but we could act as captives," Viola, who had been quiet for most of the conversation suggested. It went quiet again, they were all glancing around nervously. She sighed. "look, we're either going to hide forever or where going to fight! I'm going to help the Doctor, anyone else?" She barked annoyed at her own people. He saw two other Howlers approach, they looked identical. They were of the same genetic code, family.

"We will both go, in honour of those that were lost," one of them agreed in a whisper, sadness flowing through their voices. Viola nodded, and turned towards him and whispered.

"They are willow and Jay" He nodded, rising to his feet.

"That's all I need, now come on!" he exclaimed, the three Howlers bowed their head and began to rush towards the prison. He followed closely, glad to finally be allowed to get Amy.

* * *

Amy watched the man through slits. The door to the office slid open, a large muscular figure entered. He turned towards the man that was interrogating her.

"His coming, with three outlaws" The new arrival stated, she could imagine the man smiling evilly if it hadn't been for his mask.

"Perfect, allow them entrance. Don't touch them before they reach the third cell. Then bring them to me, alive"

**Dramatic music! Yeah, i can't wait myself for the next chapter, anyone want a sneek preview? tough luck, you'll have to wait!**


	6. Trap

**This is all from the doctors POV, but this chapter is an important chapter for him. You'll see why if you read on!**

The doctor waited momentarily at the entrance, it was lit up and seemingly unguarded. The prison stretched out for miles, it loomed in the sky above him. There were no windows or anything that would allow light in, it was completely hidden in shadows. It was rotting, the paint was wrinkled and falling off. It looked like it had once been white, but it now was a sickly dark green colour. It was covered in mould. All in all it wasn't a very pleasant place to be.

Viola, Willow and jay were lowered to the ground, he could see that they were all shaking slightly, probably regretting their decision. He didn't have time to wait for them. He turned towards the entrance and walked with confidence into the prison. Some might have said it was bravery, but a whole lot more would have said it was stupidity. He really didn't care, as long as he got Amy back. He didn't want to lose her, like he thought he had when she was sucked into the earth.

He was aware that the Howlers weren't following him, oh well he didn't actually need their help. He did hear some paw steps, turning he saw that Viola was creeping behind him. He had known she was brave from the moment he had seen her, he could hear Willow and Jay following him now. How had this started? Actually that was a very good question. This was meant to be peaceful, the beginning of Kee's rein. What had happened? Well, he knew there was a mutiny going on, yet he wondered what had happened to course it. A war maybe? That would explain all the Howlers and the Warriors and the whispers of the night. He still had to find out what they were, but he didn't have high hopes.

He glanced around, he was in a corridor, and surprise, surprise no lights. Whatever had taken control obviously preferred the shadows. He could see cameras in the walls, hidden expertly. They were like specs of dirt, but they sparkled slightly. Someone was watching him. Let them watch. It wouldn't be long until he reached the first row of cells, there was bound to be a cataloguing system there somewhere. It would then be simply to find Amy.

He reached a door, a quick blast of his sonic was all it took to open it. His eyes fell upon hundreds of doors, it seemed endless. His gaze also rested on a strange looking projector thing, it seemed to be looping a continues slide show. That would be the cataloguing system then. He rushed over to it, bathing it in the light from the sonic. The slide show stopped instantly and was replaced with a series of cells. He saw cells that were holding at least twenty people, all sleeping. He couldn't see any Amy though.

"She wouldn't be in a cell, I removed her" The doctor spun around as a blood chilling voice sounded behind him, it was cold, dark and sinister. A man stood there, blue eyes burned into his. The beasts face was totally deformed, deep gashes that hadn't healed properly marked its face. Its lips were black and cracked in numerous places, animal fangs hung from his mouth. The creatures hands were strange looking. More animal then human, long claws instead of nails and the flesh seemed to be rotting. He couldn't see the rest of the body as it was hidden by a black robe. He could see in the creatures hand a mask that had been removed.

The three howlers growled menacingly at the creature, they showed only hatred in their glistening eyes. The creature seemed to take pleasure from this, a sly grin spread across its face. The doctor watched as it shushed the growling animals. Of course they didn't stop, but they now showed fear. They were pacing behind him, unsure what to do. The doctor too wondered what he would do now, and feared what the creature would do.

"Hello, I don't think we've met, who are you?" he asked as if he was talking about the weather, which he obviously wasn't. The creature turned its attention away from the Howlers and onto him.

"Hello, Time Lord." The creature spat its grin widening. This threw the doctor a bit, but he was determined to find out who this creature was and what it had done with Amy.

"So, you know who I am, you've done your research. Now tell me, what have you done with my friend!" his question was more of a command, as he spat it at the creature deciding to play it the same way. He felt his heart go cold as the creature cackled, in what might have been a laugh. Thick, red blood oozed out of its mouth, the doctor took a step back in disgust.

"Your little friend is fine, in my office actually. I'm much more interested in you, the last time lord. Do you know what species I am?" The creature lowered its voice, as if the words it spoke were sacred. The doctor shook his head unsure of what to answer. "I'm the offspring of Campe. Do you know what your race did to mine?" it growled. The doctor looked at the floor before replying.

"Yes I know, but you were interfering with a fixed point in history! We warned you but you didn't listen!" The doctor explained not liking where the conversation was heading. The creature turned away from him.

"I don't care for excuses, what you did was unlawful! They deserved to perish in the Time War!" It snarled at him. "How come you survived?" The doctor ignored the question completely, this was getting worse and worse.

"What is your name?" he asked trying to ease the mood slightly, he got the feeling that the creature wanted to rip his throat out.

"Tiac, what is yours?" Tiac answered, the bitterness and hatred in his voice did not falter.

"The doctor" he answered his eyes turning to slits.

"Well, Doctor, the worry you have for your companion is not necessary," Tiac explained, but there was still a sinister threat hidden in his words. "You should worry about yourself!" Tiac clapped his hands together, covering his face with his mask, his blue eyes shone through the fabric. The floor seemed to shake as what looked like a whole army of muscular creatures all wearing masks like Tiac entered, holding advance weapons expertly in their hands. Amber eyes shone through the fabric, much like Tiac's blue eyes. This wasn't good.

He heard the Howlers behind him yelp in fear and shock as they ran away. Fat lot of good they were, he thought. He glanced around, he was completely surrounded. He heard a shot go off, he saw the gun. A stray, that wasn't good. He yowled as the beam connected with his stomach, throwing him of balance and onto the ground. He felt the heat of the shot spread throughout his body, like electricity. He cried out in agony, wanting the effects to ware of. They weren't. It felt like death, and he knew it was close, but that wasn't what a stray did. It left the victim in agonising pain, but alive. In fact, now he looked carefully he noticed none of the weapons were designed to kill, although some could if used more than once. Tiac wanted him alive, that was good at least, or maybe not.

He clutched his stomach tightly with his hands, trying to cease the pain. It wasn't working, the pain was getting worse. He felt his entire body buzz with the electrical charge, he could hear a ringing in his ear. It felt like the world was spinning around him. He saw Tiac crouch down beside him, he reminded him of what the Master had done, just before he regenerated. He felt himself being pulled up onto his feet, they were unsteady but he could walk. It was the pain, why so much pain. He felt himself being pushed, he was conscious but it was weird, as if he was dreaming.

He came back to reality, the second his back hit the wall. He felt clamps close around his wrists with incredible strength. He tried to pull them free but couldn't, it was too tight. It was like the Silurian trap things. It wasn't a coincidence, all the universe used similar things, Unfortenly. He surveyed the area, it was large and dusty. It was more like a vault, with metal doors with a wheel that had to be twisted for it to open. At the centre of the room there were a line of computers, ordinary computers. Ones from Earth. Though, above those computer were screens the floated impossible, and were sensitive to the touch. Pixelated visualisation, in any other situation he would have been impressed. Tiac, was fiddling about with the computers, muttering something to himself. His sonic screwdriver was out of reached to his restrained hands, he couldn't free himself.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying not to let panic fill his voice. Tiac didn't show any sign of hearing him. He tried to struggle out again but to no avail. Tiac finished whatever he was doing and turned towards him.

"I heard you would be a difficult opponent, so like you said to me earlier, I did my research. You got a lot of enemies, enemies that would gladly team with me to see you in pain." Tiac stated, while he struggled furiously still.

"So your doing this for protection?" The doctor asked, thinking about all that had been said and thinking of a way out.

"Not completely, remember before, what you did to my kind? This is also personal" Tiac grinned, showing his yellow rotting teeth.

"You ever heard of toothpaste?" He muttered, under his breath but he guessed Tiac had heard him. "To be fair I wasn't the one that decided to burn your planet, I protested against it!" He explained, looking for any compassion in the creatures soul. Tiac just growled at him, returning to the computers.

"I told you I didn't care for excuses!" he spat. "Anyway enjoy" Tiac said coldly, clicking a button. A light shone in the Doctor face, paralysing him. He cried out as electricity flowed through his blood, he expected himself to past out from the pain but he didn't. Instead the intensity increased, making him scream. He clenched his teeth, doing anything to lower the pain. Tiac waved coldly, walking out one of the doors leaving him with two bodyguards, the electricity increasing.

**Oh no, how will he escape! Or maybe i will just leave him in the tricky situation forever! (Evil laugh) Oh, but the Doctor is cool (like bowties) so i guess i'll be kind, maybe. You'lle just have to continue reading to find out!**


	7. The captured

**Here you go, more Amy in this. Oh and just how will the doctor escaped? **

Amy was sitting up when a sudden unexpected warmth filled the room. She closed her eyes, letting it engulf her. She smiled, glad to be warm again. It had been cold and silent for ages, the strange blue eyed man had left her, but she hadn't been able to open the door. It was stiff, and when she had touched it she felt her whole body go cold. She had decided to go back to the sofa, but only after searching the office for a clue, a way out anything that could help her. What was strange was the fact that she wasn't exactly in danger, she wasn't safe, she knew that, but her life wasn't at risk. This was confusing. Maybe it has something to do with the fact this planet is meant to be peaceful, according to the Doctor anyway.

She could hear footsteps approaching, maybe the blue eyed man had returned. She wondered if it was a good thing or not. He hadn't harmed her in anyway since she got here, he was just… just waiting maybe. She felt the room vibrate and the door slid opened. It was indeed the same man, he still had his mask on but she could tell he felt good about something. The way he walked, it was with a sense of pride, pleasure almost. It was strange coming from such a spooky masked, blue eyed man. He didn't look at her until he reached his desk and sat down. Silence hung in the air, the man seemed to be building tension.

"Hello miss Pond, sorry to have kept you waiting had some important business to attend too, all sorted now. Anyway, I should introduce myself. I am Tiac one of the few remaining offspring of Campe," he explained, he seemed to be eyeing her, looking for a reaction. After receiving none he continued. "Your friend showed up, but before I can let you go I need to ask you some questions," she shot upwards at the mention of her 'friend'. She was thinking of something to say, but couldn't come up with words. "Should we start?" Tiac asked, seeming to sense her uncertainty.

"Yes, we should start now," She replied interested only in leaving and finding the Doctor. Tiac nodded.

"Question 1, who is the Doctor?" His voice was suddenly harsh and cold, daring her to lie. She sat there mouth opened confused by the sudden outburst, before regaining herself.

"He is a time lord, why do you need to know that?" she asked suspicious.

"I ask the questions, question 2, what is your relationship with him" he demanded, his voice rather rushed.

"Erm, just friends" she was completely confused by what was happening, and all the questions. What did this man know of?

"Okay, one last question, why is he here?" Tiac growled menacingly, his eyes glowing spitefully.

"who are you, why do you care?" she questioned, frustrated at the way she was being treated.

"I told you who I am! Now answer the questions or I will lock you and your friend up for all eternity!" He spat at her, she sensed his muscles ripple under his dark robe. She was more frightened by the threat about the Doctor, then for herself.

"We came here randomly, we're just travellers! We go everywhere!" She answered, telling the truth. Tiac seemed to come down, but his obviously wasn't finished, not yet.

"Thank you, Now you are free to go. But be warned, the moment you leave this building you will face three challenges that will decide the greatest fate. Fail any one of them, and the consequences will be disastrous."

* * *

"Arrr, Stop! Arrr, listen st-stop!" The doctor pleaded, his cries echoing back towards him, nether of the guards even glanced in his direction. He was panting now, the electricity was just below killing him, and it was still rising. He could feel his heart beats increase, they were racing incredible fast. This was not good, defiantly not good. He screeched as another wave of energy pulsed through his body, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even struggle, he was paralysed by the intense white light.

The door burst open, Tiac stepped through, completely ignoring the Doctor as he approached the control panel. He hit the keyboards, then turned towards the floating screens and started working away. The white flickered on and off, before finally falling silent. The electricity flow was stopped, but he still felt the pain, the agonising heat was everywhere. He was thankful that the electric flow had stopped, but he had a bad feeling. He gazed at Tiac, for once wishing looks could kill. Tiac turned away from his working to face him, he was taking pleasure at the Doctors pain.

"okay, now your screaming had stopped I can finally talk to you," Tiac stated with dark humour, much to the Doctor's disgust. He struggled trying to free his wrists. "Oh, give up. It won't work, there far too tight, and even if you do get freed where do you think your going? The whole area is surrounded with my army, the room is surrounded. Your trapped, so give up."

"I may be trapped but there is always a way out, there is always hope!" He explained, determined as he went back to trying to free his wrists.

"yes, that is true, but your going about it the wrong way. It's not in the metal wrist straps, it's up to little Amelia Pond." The doctor stopped, glaring at Tiac.

"Don't you touch her!" he threatened, letting the anger fill his voice.

"Why, what you going to do about it? After all, you kept her waiting for fourteen years, caused her boyfriends death and erased him from history, and then you tried this cute little foolish rescue attempt, where everyone smart ran away. Your not exactly the good guy are you, at least I didn't caused the death of my own species!" Tiac snarled darkly, pretending to be insulted by the threat.

"You know me too well to just be a blood thirsty leader," The doctor commented dryly.

"All in good time. Anyway, you know I told you about your enemies that would team with me to see you suffer? Well I got in contact with a couple, well actually three. I'm sure your latest companion will enjoy their company, don't you?" Tiac turned away from the doctor, he could tell that Tiac was just trying to build the tension. Tiac was someone who enjoyed misery, and he had experience. Tiac was clever, cunning, very sly and full of hate. A bad mixture. "I should probably tell you about these challenges that she will face, the three enemies of yours, each one has a different challenge. If she fails one of them, she fails you. It is up to her if you are freed or not. Not saying that I will throw you the key and let you walk out the building but it is your best chance. I doubt she even knows what she's fighting for, I gave a hint, but you know humans, not exactly the brightest species in the universe." Tiac explained the situation, enjoying every word of it. The Doctor watched as he turned back to the control panel.

"This won't bring your world back" He stated coolly.

"Who said I wanted it back?" Tiac answered not turning towards the Doctor. "I got to go, stuff to do. But enjoy," The doctor yowled as another shot of pain washed over his body. This time he was not paralysed, but the pain was much greater. "The mode it's set on is slightly deadly, but it cuts out just before it kills you, so don't worry. Also it then goes onto another format, I got stray sting, scanner, De-contamination, boiling point, all sorts!" the doctor wasn't listening, just thinking. He knew he could escape, but he didn't know yet.

**The poor doctor, but he is awesome isn't he! Who here is started to hate to love Tiac, and he is my own creation. i got the name from combining tic tac together, by removing the last letter of tic and the first letter of tac, pretty clever huh. Anyway, reaching a good climax isn't it, i just can't wait to find out who those enemies are, and how come tiac (Everytime i say/write that name i start to fancy tic tacs!) knows so much about he Doctor? So many unanswered questions!**


	8. Hope?

Amy fled the building, she went straight to the Tardis. She knew the Doctor was unlikely to just be hanging around there waiting to meet her, but it was really the only safe place. However, when she did get there she couldn't open the doors, they wouldn't budge. It was as if the Tardis refused to let her in, even with a key. This was getting frustrating, she began to kick the doors, hitting them, anything that might allow her entry.

"It won't opened, not while there is a chance of it being captured," a voice sounded behind her, somewhere in the shadows. She turned, but couldn't see anything.

"Who are you? What do you mean a chance of it being captured?" She asked suddenly concerned, remembering what Tiac had said. Was this one of the challenges?

"It doesn't matter, The Doctor is in danger, and so are you. They've arrived," The voice explained, it seemed to circle her, making it impossible to locate.

"What do you mean? Who has arrived? Where is the Doctor?" She exclaimed spinning in a circle trying to see the owner of the voice.

"Too many questions, too little time. Just stay away from the Tardis, and face your fears, you don't have a choice" She heard the person walk off, before they had even finished talking. This was getting confusing.

"Wait!" she pleaded, but there was no reaction. "Great" she muttered to herself, glancing around. The Doctor couldn't be in danger, could he? He would find a way out of it, his the Doctor he always finds a way. She knew that, but her heart was racing in fear. What was coming? What was putting her in danger? She didn't know.

It was then that she heard a loud thumping noise, the earth seemed to shake. It was followed by another thump, and another. Something was walking this way, towards her. A shot was fired, hitting the tardis door, just above her head. The ray from the gun was a glowing white light, it fizzled and sparked as it collided with the door. A small man approached, she wasn't sure if it was a man or not. It was protected with armour of some sort, a blue metal encased the creature. She imagined the creature was a dwarf or something, but she didn't underestimate it. She could see a gun held expertly in the creatures hand.

That one metal man was followed by about 2 dozen marching…soldiers? They stopped in front of her, they grouped together in a perfect circle. She watched as the first one, maybe the commander pulled off his helmet. It clicked as he turned it. In horror she watched as he revealed a bald, grey wrinkly head. Truthfully, he looked like a potato. She imagined that was what the rest looked like. She stared in too his black beady eyes, not sure what to do. She backed up as he reloaded his weapon.

"Hello Miss Pond," he greeted darkly, a thin smile forming on his face. "We will kill you, but first because we are honourable soldiers, we will give you a chance." Amy didn't like where this was going, or where it was at.

"Will you tell me why, and like who you are?" She asked, concerned for her safety, this was defiantly one of the challenges.

"Sontarians don't follow orders from humans," the Sontarian explained harshly. "However, we will tell you why" She nodded, edging her way around the Tardis, trying to get a head start.

"Okay, why?" She asked again, trying to buy time.

"Your friend the Doctor destroyed out battle fleet, and stole our victory. Our ship was damaged, but fell into a time warp, so we survived. However, we were defeated, we can never return to our home world, until our revenge has been taken. You are how we will achieve our revenge!" He bellowed, aiming his gun at her, but not firing.

"You said you would give me a chance!" She pleaded, eyes wide in terror.

"Indeed, we will give you ten seconds to ru…" She started running before he finished his sentence, she dared not look back but the urge was so great. She heard gun shots being fired, but she couldn't tell where they were landing. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears, drowning out all other sounds.

She turned as she reached a high brick wall that seemed to be there just to mock her. She rushed forwards, jumping over the wall as it lowered. She could hear them following her, but she couldn't tell how far back they were. She had noticed that she had become much faster since travelling with the Doctor. She wished he was with her now, he would know what to do, he always does. She skidded to a halt as a deep drop loomed in front of her, it would be impossible to jump. She glanced around, looking for anywhere to go. There was nowhere to go, she was trapped.

She turned as she heard the Sontarian army approached. The commander paused, enjoying the moment of her doom. She scrunched her eyes close, as he raised the gun towards her. She prepared for the moment that would bring her death, terrified. Her eyes shot open as she heard a screech, a screech of battle. The Sontarian army stopped dead in their tracks, the commander, the only one with his helmet off, still had his gun fixed on her. Before he could shoot, a shadow burst through the air. It seemed to cut through the sky towards the alien, she saw long glistening white claw. It was so quick she thought she had imagined it, but the cry that came from the commander erased that thought. A strange purple goo was flung into the air, as the creature fell. The purple stuff-most likely blood-poured from a deep wound on top of the commander's head.

She compressed a scream, as the creature turned towards her. It was a dark pelted wolf like creature, with deep blue eyes.

"Run!" she recognised the voice from earlier, the softness of a caring female voice, yet the demand of authority.

* * *

Tiac watched from a distance, disappointed that the girl hadn't been shot to oblivion, yet amazed by the sudden appearance of the outlaw. He recognised that Howler, she had been with the Doctor. She had left the Time Lord to his mercy, but she was still helping him. Strange. Guilt maybe? Or maybe she too knew about the legend, that was more likely. The Storm, the man that appears and saves the world, then disappears in the magical blue box. Sounds so much like a fairytale, he had once thought it to be so, but he knew now that it was fact. Of course not every part of it, but that was the same with all legends. People remember what they want to remember. That could work for the better or for the worse.

* * *

The doctor yowls echoed down the corridor, all the pain he felt rung in her ears. She felt sorry for the man, but wouldn't dare cross Tiac. She was the only one he truly trusted, and it would be fatal for her if she broke that trust. However, her curiosity was pulling her closer to the chamber. She wanted to see the newcomer, she had been told he was different, like a human yet so different. She wanted to talk to him, he was meant to be wise. More importantly she wanted to know if he was the Storm from the legend, could it be possible?

She approached the chamber door, it swung opened as it recognised her DNA. The guards that were in there raised their weapons towards her, much to her annoyance.

"It's me! Drop those weapons now or I'll have you skinned alive! Now leave!" She bellowed, forcing anger into her voice. She could almost see them shake in fear as their weapons lowered in one quick motions, their heads bowed as they left. They all murmured sorry at the same time. She felt bad, but she wanted to be alone with the man. She wouldn't have followed her threat through, but that is how you act when you work beside Tiac.

She glanced behind her, checking that the door was closed. She removed her mask, showing green eyes and a freckled face. She was human, or she used to be. At the age of twelve she had searched for adventure, and had found it. It had changed her into a monster. Well, she thought it was an elegant creature that she could change into. She was basically a shape shifter, but at the moment she stayed in her birth form. She heard another cry escape The doctor, snapping her from her thoughts. She walked gracefully over to the control panel, immediately switching the source of the pain off. She pulled up a chair from the corner of the room, and sat in front of where the man was restrained. Her eyes searched his expression, waiting for a conversation started to form in her brain, with no success.

"So, who are you?" the doctor broke the silence, his voice strangely full of enthusiasm. There was a spark in him that immediately caught her attention.

"I'm Jasmine, how are you?" she replied trying to make light chat, the question sounded strange in the situation.

"You know, been better" He replied his eyes gleamed with wonder. "Why are you here?"

"Well, strange man appears out of nowhere in a magical blue box, couldn't resist" She shrugged, feeling strange at how natural it all came to her. The doctor laughed slightly at this.

"Why are you working for Tiac?" His eyes narrowed, but not out of suspicion more curiosity. The sudden question threw her a bit, before she was able to reply.

"Look around you, he has destroyed this world, its people. I took pity on him before he took charge and became what he is now, that's why he likes me and trusts me. It's the best chance I have at stopping him," she glanced at the floor.

"So you came to me, why?" he asked, the pace of the conversation picking up speed.

"Why? You're the storm, you come and you save. You're the only one that can stop him!" she explained shocked at the question.

"Whoa, back up, the Storm?" He repeated sounded confused.

"The legend off the Oncoming Storm, it's about you!" She answered equally confused that he didn't know.

"Oh, I've heard that before. I didn't know it would still have meaning," she nodded at his reaction. "So, how do you expect me to help you?" At the question she smiled, standing up. She padded towards the Doctor, gripping his hands.

"With your brilliance!" She stated. "Also your friend is safe, Viola helped her. She still has two challenges left, though." She explained. She backed away from him, as she heard footsteps outside. She placed her ask back on, and turned away, leaving.

* * *

**So there is hope! Yay! Oh yeah, potato head sontarians! Their awesome!**


	9. Hope!

**Truthfully i had trouble writing this chapter for some reason, i think it's because i have trouble writing from Amy's POV. Anyway enjoy. Also who's played the doctor who adventure game? Played it twice and it is awesome!**

Amy pelted past the Sontarian army, and back the way she came. The wolf creature was slightly behind her, fending of the rest of the aliens. The purple blood was everywhere, shots were being fired at random, it was a nightmare. The wolf creature was so impossible fast, able to dodge bullets, to completely disappear in the shadows. It was amazing, yet terrifying. She heard paw steps beside her, edging her on. The creature had caught up. She doubted that Tiac had planned for the wolf thing to interfere, if it wasn't for the interference she would have been dead.

She was pushed to the side as she attempted to run to the Tardis.

"Go that way!" The wolf thing exclaimed, panic showed in her voice. Amy immediately turned, almost tripping over herself in the process. She was herded into a crack just big enough for her to fit into. The creature guarded the crack, pacing up and down. She was completely out of sight within the shadows of the crack. She felt the ground shake as the Sontarians caught up, they were coming this way! She heard the wolf thing emit a low growl, its teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. She saw the army, their guns raised in anger at the creature. Then all of a sudden a eerie green light surrounded the army, it reminded her when she had been in Venice, when she had been bitten by the vampire things, in the strange room. Their forms change, it looked as if they turned to liquid and fell apart being replaced by the shadow of a tall man with icy blue eyes that burned through a mask. Tiac!

She could imagine him smiling darkly behind his mask that hid his deformed face. She backed away slightly, although she couldn't go far. He stood there, hands behind his back like a guilty schoolboy.

"Hello miss Pond, Viola" he nodded to both of them. "Well done, you have succeeded in your first challenge, I have to admit I didn't have high hopes" he said coldly, his icy eyes turning to slits.

"Yeah well, your messing with Amy Pond!" she added, knowing that it was likely to annoy Tiac.

"Indeed, but you still have two challenges left. Tell me, do you know what is at stake?" he asked emotionless.

"Erm, my life, and something about a great fate, isn't it" she replied confused. Viola glanced back at her, with a somewhat knowing expression, or was it guilt? Tiac erupted in forced laughter, glaring at her.

"Oh, humans, so thick headed. But, you don't have much time until your next challenge, and I have business to attend to, so I'll let The Howler explain" he glared at Viola, his eyes glittered with hate. The howler glanced down at the ground, shuffling on her massive paws. "Well, nothing? I guess I'll go then." Amy watched as the green light, which must be a teleport, engulfed Tiac, then he disappeared.

She crept out of the crack, turning towards Viola.

"Do you know what is at stake?" Amy asked softly, but her eyes burned into the dark pelt of the Howler. Viola nodded, looking away.

"I told you earlier, that your friend the Doctor was in danger." She murmured softly. Amy was about to respond when the ground began to shake. That would be the next challenge, then.

* * *

The doctor watched, his enthusiasm back. Tiac was back, by the control panels trying to figure out why the torture had stopped. Of course the doctor knew that Tiac would turn it back on when he left, but now he had hope. His hands gripped the controller tightly, hidden from through. The only one he knew was the young girl jasmine, who was currently standing in the doorway watching Tiac. His gaze travelled towards her, she stared back. It was a silent moment, but it had so much meaning.

Tiac seemed to have given up trying to figure out what had stopped the machine, and had instead turned towards him.

"I have to say that your companion is very impressive, defeating a Sontarian army like that, although she did get some help from that outlaw. You know, the one that ran away and left you?" It was a statement not a question.

"Well of course, she was loyal. She decided to protect my friend when she couldn't help me," he replied grinning. This threw Tiac a bit, although he quickly regained control.

"I doubt she will complete the next challenge, it is much harder. Besides, your still at my mercy so if I was you I wouldn't be so cheery" the blue eyed man spat back at him. The Doctor rolled his eyes, refusing to have his spirit broken.

"Don't underestimate my friends! They are brilliant!" he stated with the hint of a threat.

"This is getting boring now, don't you think" Tiac said faking a yawn. He padded towards the control panel beginning to fiddle with some buttons.

"Earlier you said you would tell me how you know so much about me, why not do that now?" The doctor asked, very serous, his eyes narrowed.

"Interesting request, but we still have plenty of time. Perhaps even an eternity, depending on how your friend copes." Tiac instantly dismissed him, he seemed to enjoy knowing something that the doctor didn't.

He felt his body go cold, as another intense light was shone on him. He could imagine his whole body had frozen and turned to ice. He screamed as a sudden unpredictable pain hit his chest. It gradually increased, to the point where he thought that his ribs would break. Then it stopped. Another shot of pain erupted in his left arm. Like before it gradually increased, until it was unbearable. This process continued, directing different areas. All this time his only focus was on keeping the control firmly gripped in his hands. Tiac cruel laughter filled the room, he put his arm around Jasmine murmuring something to her. Tiac didn't notice the slight nod the Doctor and Jasmine shared, signalling the time of his escape would be soon.


	10. Escape!

Amy and Viola ran, not wanting to find out what was coming to attack them. She was terrified, more terrified because she knew that she didn't have the Doctor by her side, and if he wasn't there the danger was increased. Your chances of survival dropped without the Doctor. Now he was gone, probably in danger and she was running from one of his enemies. At least the ground had stopped shaking, but that didn't mean she was safe.

* * *

Jasmine walked with Tiac, fear filled her soul. Why had he done this, he used to be so kind and friendly. He had changed so much. She sighed in her head. Her thoughts were everywhere, but she tried to focus on her plan. She repeated the process in her head again and again. It wouldn't be long until she betrayed Tiac, she wouldn't know what she would do then. She had always followed him, she didn't agree with what he did but she had never gone against him. She hoped this worked.

* * *

Viola watched the human girl run, she was fast but compared to a Howler slow. She glanced behind her, unable to see anything. However, she knew something was following them. She could smell anything though, which was annoying. She thought about the Time Lord, guilt struck her. Why had she abandoned him? She knew the moment they entered that prison they were doomed, but she had decided to stay by his side. She still helped his friend, she knew that as long as Amy was alive the Doctor still had a chance, and so did her people.

* * *

Tiac looked straight ahead, torn. There was something wrong with Jasmine, he could sense it. He wondered what could have upset her. He had taken a liking to the human girl, even if she wasn't completely human. She was an outcast like him, she hadn't stopped caring for him. All the rest followed him out of fear, she followed him out of respect. He thought to the Doctor, and why he had instantly decided to make him an enemy. It had been the Time Lord's that had destroyed his species and given him scars both mentally and physically.

* * *

The Doctor struggled irritated at being restrained although he knew that he could release the grips if he wished to escape, but now was not the time. He would have to wait a little longer, otherwise he would most certainly be caught. He could see three guards standing at all exits, armed with high tech dangerous weapons capable of both stunning and killing. He wouldn't get far, he would have to wait until Jasmine came back. He just hoped that Amy would manage with the 'challenges' until then. He cried out again as another wave of pain washed over him, he could imagine his blood boiling as it rushed through his body. He could imagine it speeding, becoming more rapid as his heart beat increased. Jasmine had better act soon.

* * *

Amy skidded to a halt, trying to catch her breath. They had been running for ages, and as far as she could tell nothing was following. She watched Viola, slight suspicion separated them with an invisible border. Amy didn't think Viola was telling the entire truth, the Howler seemed to be avoiding it. Acting as if she had something to hide. Right now the wolf like creature was pacing, sniffing the air, waiting to see if something was coming. Amy turned around, it was silent. Nothing could be there, could it? All of a sudden Viola erupted in a bark, taking her by surprise. She snapped around, the creature was alert. Her fur was fluffed up making her look twice her size, her teeth were showing, ears pressed to the back of her head. CRASH!

* * *

Jasmine broke away from Tiac, with one last look she went to fulfil her plan. As soon as no one could see her, she began to sprint, feeling scared encase she was caught. She swerved the corner, exiting the prison. Her green eyes searched the shadows through her mask, she picked up two shapes moving gracefully. They were large and muscular, walking on four paws. She nodded to them as they revealed themselves, Willow and Jay were here. Thank God!

"You ready?" She asked softly, they nodded taking their positions.

* * *

Viola had scented something strange, the smell of adrenaline in the sweet that could only cling to an animal that was either hunting or being hunted. She knew it was hunting from the sudden feeling she got to run. Whatever was coming was very dangerous. CRASH! A boulder was smashed in half as a strange creature pelted through. It had brown wrinkly skin, long claws came from a massive hand that resembled that of a human. It was very tall. It walked on two legs, but its back was curved in a animal like manner. It could probably run on all fours comfortably. She ran as it growled at them, she heard Amy close beside her. Viola was too scared to look back, she knew the creature was gaining on them.

* * *

Tiac approached the cell door, he could hear the Time Lord's screams. He grinned slightly at that, aware that the Doctor was probably the only one that could stop him and he had captured him. He was in control, nothing could beat him now. He did expect his companion to die, although if she didn't it would be much funnier. He had set the last member of the Slitheen on her, that would be interesting. He had been disappointed with the Sontarion Army, and he couldn't be bothered with them after they had failed. So he had teleported them into the centre of the fourth sun of Calay. They were dead.

* * *

The Doctor watched Tiac enter, the leader seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He noticed that Jasmine wasn't with him, she must be up to something. Tiac padded over to the control panel, turning off what The Doctor suspected was a selective muscle tenser. Blue eyes shone through the mask that everyone seemed to wear, probably about some stupid rule Tiac passed. Tiac looked as if he was about to same something when the door crashed open, Jasmine rushed through panting.

"The outlaws are attacking us and they got backup!" She exclaimed, winking at him. Tiac growled slightly, signalling for the guards to follow him.

"I'll make them regret it!" He stated, stomping out of the room, his guards behind him. When they left, the doctor flicked the control, the metal wrist restrains clicked. He pulled his hands free, falling forward slightly. He grinned, taking his sonic screwdriver and approached the door.

* * *

Amy heard the brown/green thing catching up, her heart was in her throat as she ran for her life. She dared not look back, it would only slow her down. She could feel hot breath on the back of her neck, she was probably just imagining it though. Another crash came, it was breaking more boulders. She didn't want to think about what would happen to her if that thing caught up with her. She so wished she had the Doctor.

* * *

Jasmine ran with Tiac, her lie about the outlaw's backup had sunken in. She turned realising that she would probably be found out, and that her best chance laid with the Doctor.

"I'll go check the monitor to see If we can find out what their planning" she lied, Tiac nodded oblivious. She sprinted down the corridor, towards the cell. She nearly knocked the Doctor over as he left, she smiled sheepishly. He grinned back at her.

"Go that way! There's a teleport, it's your only chance" she explained waiting for him to follow.

"Ooo, I love a good teleport, come on!" she was surprised by the comment, but ran nonetheless.

* * *

Viola glanced at Amy, she felt the human's fear as it merged with her own. She knew that there was no way they were going to outrun the monster without having a plan. But it was too late. She skidded to a halt as a massive boulder was thrown a whisker-length in front of them. Large, impossible to climb cliffs were at both sides. They were trapped! They turned fearfully, the creature stood there its claws raised as it prepared to strike.

* * *

Tiac picked up the Stray, handling it expertly. His blue eyes searched the shadows, only two shapes could be made out. Defiantly Howlers, but there was no one else. Shots were being fired, forcing the outlaw's to run. His guards stood there confused half expecting an army of outlaws to come out of the shadows and attack them. He didn't get it, Jasmine said…Jasmine. He had known there had been something wrong with her, but he didn't expect that she would betray him. He growled, checking his wrist scanner for heat signatures . Two heading towards the teleport room, he didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the Doctor was the second.

* * *

The doctor swerved into the teleport room. A green light engulfed him, immediately his outline began to sparkle. He felt someone grasp his wrists, he turned to see jasmine. He grinned, as they were enveloped in an intense white light. He reappeared behind a Slitheen that was cornering Amy and Viola. Amazing technology, able to tap into someone's mind and teleport them straight to the person they were looking for. Jasmine jumped back in shock as the Slitheen turned towards them, she had probably never seen one. He removed his sonic, and raised it to the air. It echoed furiously, creating a land slide from the rocky cliffs. The rocks plummeted down covering the Slitheen as it roared furiously.

"Amy, quickly" He called, motioning with his hands for her to run to him.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed sounding relieved. She climbed over the rocks, Viola followed quickly. Amy embraced him in a hug, he laughed hugging her back and kissing her on the top of the forehead. Then Tiac appeared…


	11. The end

**Sorry about the long wait, i don't have time over weekdays. Anyway i have ended this now out of fear that it was beggining to drag and i was losing interest. So the last ever chapter! is that worth reviewing?**

The doctor turned, eyeing Tiac carefully. He pushed Amy behind him, encase Tiac lashed out. He saw Jasmine out of the corner of his eye, she was removing her mask showing her young freckled face. She stood close to Viola, he guessed they had probably worked together to aid his escape. Tiac also removed his mask, but it revealed a deformed alien face. The bloodthirsty leader clasped his hands together, his eyes burning with hatred. He was pretending to clap them

"Well done, two challenges cleared, But you're not getting away that easily." he explained coldly.

"Wanna bet?" The doctor responded, grinning slightly.

"I will make you a deal, complete the last challenge and you can leave," Tiac ignored him. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"And what if we say no?"

"You don't exactly have a choice, seeing as the challenge is to escape this world," Tiac replied smiling.

"Okay then, how do we do that seeing as you're blocking our escape route?" Viola snarled at him, with a slight flicker of humour.

"Well, I doubt you will be able to do it. But I'll give you a head start of about lets say 30 seconds" Tiac replied scornfully. They backed away slightly as Tiac raised a Stray, aiming it at them. "Should I start counting?" The Doctor ignored him, ignored everything. He completely blocked out the world around him, focusing intently on nothing and everything. He felt heat rise within him, the whole ground seemed to heat up, although he knew this was only in his imagination. His eyes sparkled for a fracture of a second, a path of escape embedded on his mind. He grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her up the cliff face. Jasmine and Viola followed close behind, although a little confused.

"Doctor where are we going?" Amy whispered, he barely looked at her but continued on his path. Rocks scattered beneath him as his feet dislodged them, he was fighting just to keep his balance.

"15 seconds left, you aren't getting anywhere fast" Tiac shouted from below, the doctor could picture his dark grin, his blood-hungry eyes, the sharp piercing fangs as he ran his tongue over them.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2,1 and a half, 1 and three quarters" Tiac was enjoying this, let him enjoy it. A small crack just big enough for him to fit through loomed up ahead. He quickly dived for it, just as a storm of gunshots were fired.

"That was close," stated jasmine her breathing was shallow but the doctor couldn't miss the sense of adventure within.

"No fun otherwise" He replied grinning, pulling back some hair that had found its way on his face. He panted back against the wall, aware that Tiac would find them soon. Luckily he could see daylight coming from the far end of the cave, whether it was a gap big enough for them to fit through was a different matter. He walked, in a more of trotting sort of way towards the possible exit, and sure enough there was a large hole, leading out towards the first building in which he had entered. He took a quick glance around before walking out, as if he owned the place. He nearly jumped as Viola catapulted in front of him, blocking his route. Her fur was fluffed up, she was sniffing the air carefully, expression unreadable.

"Be careful, something smells strange here. Let me have a look ahead first," without waiting for him to answer the howler jogged forward, her large paws supporting her muscular weight allowing her to walk silently on the ground. The doctor waited, he too could smell something strange, something he didn't recognise.

He couldn't see the Tardis from where he stood, his body was itching to run to were it should be. But he wouldn't be surprised if Tiac had moved it, or guarded it. He wasn't planning on leaving anyway, but he would prefer Amy to be safe. He was sure that this was the year 40,0000 at the start of Kee's rain, it was meant to be peaceful. Maybe he had landed before, but he didn't recognise the name Tiac. He doubted that Tiac had the power to change history, but this didn't fit in. Okay, it wasn't a fixed point, so Tiac could be from this time zone and it could be normal for him. Maybe something did change, something minor and it affected what Tiac would do. He needed to know, but wondered if he would ever find out.

Viola returned, her expression was still unreadable but she didn't seemed scared. He would have said she looked more…confused. She nodded at them.

"It's safe, I didn't go too far though, so just keep an eye out" She warned already setting off, leading the way. The doctor didn't bother to argue, just followed making sure Amy was always close by. This was too easy, there were no guards, no traps nothing! Tiac must have thought about that, he didn't seem like the person who would miss that out. He caught a glimpse of blue in the corner of his eyes, turning he saw the Tardis. He grinned but remained wary.

Just then several shots were fired in their direction. He broke off into a run towards his Tardis, grabbing the key from his pocket. He didn't need to look to know who was following them. He allowed Amy, jasmine and viola to run ahead of him. They reached the Tardis doors, but he didn't want to go in, yet. He wanted to confront Tiac. Get him to stop. The others hesitated not sure what they should do. He ignored them as Tiac rushed towards them, blue eyes burning.

They were now facing each other, One armed with weapons the other with knowledge. Looking into those magical eyes he heard it, the cry of unhappiness. The pleading to be cared for, the need for love. Tiac seemed to be screaming inside his head, almost explaining everything to him. What had driven him here. The scars that had been caused, the pain of mocking laughter and how it chilled your soul. The Doctor was too familiar with these fillings. He couldn't let it go, the pain, the hate, the loneliness. The Doctor urged him, trying to tell him in his mind to stop, to listen, to live. It wasn't working.

"Tiac stop, it's dangerous doing what you're doing. Especially with a mind as advanced as a Time Lord's" The doctor warned, feeling Tiac begin to burn from the inside. That was what he was doing. He was speaking with a time lord's mind, no one of Tiac's species should be able to do that. It was beyond them, yet here he was doing it. It would be too much, it would destroy him.

"No Doctor, I know so much about you. How did you do it? Why was it us to suffer?" Tiac cried, his voice full of sadness and longing. He shook his head, counting the seconds that would mark Tiac's remaining lifespan. There was a cry, an ear-splitting screech enough to make anyone but someone as hard as the Doctor cry. Now where Tiac had stood, all that remained was a cloud of black dust.

"Doctor, what just happened?" Amy asked, confused and amazed a as well as sad.

"He tried to look into a brain of a time lord, it was too much. It burnt him," He explained not looking away from where Tiac had been. He turned towards Jasmine and Viola. "Go back to the prison, release the planet. Tiac is no longer in control, you are! Make it great, and restore the peace. Also if you have an election I would vote for kee" The doctor explained, forcing a grin at the last bit. They nodded.

"Will do" They said together. He nodded to them, turning back towards Amy.

"Come on then 'Pond', lets go find something interesting" He stated, stepping into the Tardis. Viola and Jasmine watched until the Tardis disappeared from their world and into space. They knew what they had to do.


End file.
